


One werewolf and two chimeras

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Raeken Twins AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: I made an AU about Theo having a twin brother named Mike. A friend prompted: Theo/Liam/Mike are my new OT3!! Please, give us a story with Liam and the twins in a polygamous relationship! Please with a cherry on top.It’s too good to let this pass, guys!





	One werewolf and two chimeras

 

“Are you Theo or Mike?” Mason asked suspiciously when the door opened and they were greeted with the typical smirk both Raeken brothers had going on. The addressed chimera simply chuckled. 

“Take a wild guess.” He said. It was always entertaining to see their pack struggling to tell the Raeken twins apart. Mike and Theo enjoyed messing with people, confusing them with switching roles even during a conversation, and their style and behavior were so similar, it was really hard to tell them apart. Even now, years after the war, when they were all at college and things had settled for the pack, most pack members got confused by the twins.  
“Theo. You’re Theo. I know the sarcasm.”  
“Nope, that’s Mike.”   
Liam had appeared behind Mike to greet his friends who finally filtered into the apartment. 

There was only one person who could always tell the twins apart without any doubt. And that person was surprisingly Liam. Hence why he was rooming with the two Raeken brothers, sharing an apartment near the college campus.

“I swear, one day I will get a hang of that.” Mason muttered and took off his coat. Today was movie night for the puppy pack, meaning Mason, Corey, Nolan, Alec, Liam and the twins. They often did that, using the aspect of living close together. Pack bonds were important since they all had their separate lives but needed to stay connected. Sometimes the older pack members joined them when they were around. 

Now they all filtered into the living room where Theo was already kneeling in front of the TV, setting up the DVD. “Beer’s on the table if you want. Just out of the fridge, so it’s still cold.” He announced and Corey and Alec grabbed a bottle each before settling down on the couches, pillows, and beanbags. They had settled on a movie prior this week so they could start right away. Theo finally managed to get the movie running and walked over to the couch Liam was lounging on,

“Move.” He ordered and Liam rolled his eyes but moved to make space for Theo. At the same time, Mike flopped down on Liam’s other side. Somehow the roommates always ended up relatively close together. Now Mike held out a bowl of chips for Liam to take some which he gladly did and then accepted the beer Theo invitingly held out for him.  
“Look at them taking care of Liam.” Nolan teased from where he was curled up with Ale con one of the beanbags. Liam rolled his eyes but still smiled amusedly.   
“My boys.” He said, voice wavering between joke and affection.   
Mason snorted. “That sounds like the three of you are in a polygamous relationship.”  
Liam, Theo, and Mike shared a few looks at that and finally, Liam sipped on his beer, not at all trying to hide the lewd smirk on his face.  
“Let’s be real here, that would be a hot threesome.” Corey muttered and Liam almost spat out his beer at Mason’s indignant squeak. Swallowing Liam started to laugh at the look on Mason’s face. 

******  
“Real talk, you and them?”

“What?” Liam looked over to where Mason was on the treadmill next to him. While Liam was already running, Mason just stood there and watched Liam. he still had no idea what Mason was hinting at.

“During the last movie night, the thing with you, Mike and Theo. What was that about? I usually know when you are joking but this time I’m at loss. I mean, it would be okay. Strange but okay, no judgment here.”

Liam slowed his treadmill down until it stopped completely, so he could stop running and stare at Mason. “I don’t even know where to start. You mean to tell me, if I just confessed to being in a relationship with two people at the same time, you would be okay with that? Or should I start with you actually thinking I would date two of my closest friends? Not one but two!”  
Mason shrugged. “You are a werewolf and I handled that, so the relationship part wouldn’t be that much of a shock.” He explained flatly. “And yeah, I mean, why not? You already live together, you are close and even close friends can fall in love.”  
Liam exhaled loudly. “Okay, I’m not in a relationship with either of them nor do I plan on changing that. It was just a joke back then. Nothing more. A joke you started by the way.”  
Mason nodded. “Okay.”

******

Liam slumped against the apartment door as soon as it closed behind him. He just wanted to curl in bed and forget the shitty day he just had. 

“You look like you just want to murder someone but at the same time you’re too tired for that.” MIke told him and Liam glanced at his friend, frowning at the serious look on his face. “You too?”

“Don’t even get me started. Righ now I would be perfectly fine with turning into a wolf and living in the woods for the rest of my life.”  
“Nah, I would miss you. Somebody aside from me needs to annoy Theo. Can’t do all the work alone.”  
“I feel so cherished right now.” Mike sarcastically retorted and tugged at Liam’s arm.   
“Let’s watch silly movies so we can spend the night with something fun at least.” He suggested and Liam willing followed. Screw being a responsible adult and clean up or do some cooking. They had the weekend now, they could do it later.

 They settled for watching cartoons when Theo opened the door. The stress and anger rolling off him were enough to make the other chimera and the wolf in the room tense. Their heads snapped up to stare at Theo. Mike cast a worried look at his brother. “What happened?”  
Theo scoffed. “I just fired myself I think.” He snarled.   
“How can you fire yourself? That’s called quitting.” Liam took into consideration and Theo glared at him for solid ten seconds before shaking his head. He had already changed into a hoodie and sweatpants and was now crawling on the bed with his brother and his best friend. “I broke my boss’ nose, I think that requires as firing myself.”  
“You did what??” Mike may be six minutes younger but he still worried about Theo like an older brother. Now the actual older twin shrugged.  
“He was being a dick again and I just couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Liam took this in and then shrugged slowly. “Well, if it had been an absolute dream job I would pity you but you can get a job like that everytime. And the coffee wasn’t that good, to begin with. You were too good as a barista to work there. And your boss was a pig.”  
“Geez, thanks, Liam, just go and tell it’s okay to hit his boss.” Mike muttered and Theo pawed at his brother’s leg.   
“Shut up, he’s trying to help me at least. By the way, what’s up with you, guys?”  
“Bad day.” Mike and Liam said at the same time.  
“Ah, I see. So, cartoons it is for tonight?”  
“Cartoons. And pizza. We already ordered for you.” Liam muttered and Theo smiled for the first time that night. “Thanks, guys.”

Liam woke up a few hours later and the first thing he felt was warmth. He blinked and raised his head and then he knew why he felt so warm. When you were in the middle of two sleeping chimeras who were both curled around you and had various parts of your body covered with various parts of their bodies, it was only natural. Liam was on his back, Theo had his face hidden in the crook of Liam’s neck and one arm splayed over his chest, palm laying just over his heart; Mike had his face against Liam’s shoulder, one leg thrown over Liam’s and one arm loosely draped over Liam’s stomach, fingertips lightly touching his brother’s side. They often fell asleep in the same bed but they never had cuddled like that before. Touching, yes touching was big for them and leaning against each other when watching TV. Maybe because they were their own smaller version of a pack and needed the pack bonds but they never cuddled like this ever before. Liam found himself liking it.

“Who knew you would turn out to be such a good cuddle buddy for two distressed chimeras?” Theo suddenly muttered into his ear and Liam shivered when the hot breath ghosted over his skin.   
“I would say I didn’t have much say in the matter when we fell asleep.” Liam chuckled lowly to not wake up Mike. “Despite, two against one, would I really had stood a chance against you guys?”  
“Not really.” Theo agreed and Liam gave him a ‘Told you so’ look, making Theo smile. 

They laid in silence for a while until Liam remembered something and chuckled. “Remember last movie night with the pack and the joke Nolan made about us?”  
“Hm, yeah. What about it?” Theo nodded.  
“A few days later Mason asked me if it really had been a joke or if we were in a relationship. All three of us. So if he would be here right now, he’d probably flip his lid.”  
Now Theo smirked. “A triad, huh? Interesting thought. Didn’t think Mason would be so kinky.”  
Liam made a sound of agreement and stroke through Mike’s hair. Turning his head to look at Theo, he shrugged. “Interesting, yeah. Though I’m pretty sure Scott would die instantly if that happened. I’m too young to take over the pack because my alpha died of a heart attack. I’m only nineteen.” He joked, making Theo laugh softly.

He put a hand under his head and looked at Liam. “You would be an amazing alpha, no matter your age. Remember, you took over when Scott left.”   
Liam sighed. “I know, it’s just...That was just me training to be an alpha. But if I’m really ready?”  
“I think no one is ever ready to become an alpha? They may think they are but they soon find they are not. And, seriously, Liam, look at our pack now. You are already an alpha, you just need the red eyes to round it up.”   
Liam looked for any sign of doubt on Theo’s face and found none. He found support and confidence instead. His friend really believed in him. 

“Plus you would have two pretty amazing betas already.” Theo added with a smirk and Liam sighed and acted as if this was a chore.”You mean Alec and Corey, right?”  
Theo made an offended sound and Liam grinned at him. “Why do I even bother with you?” The older chimera hissed in fake annoyance, making Liam only grin broader.  
“Because I’m the only one knowing how to take Mike and you in hand .”

Something in Theo’s eyes lit up. “Was that meant to sound as equivocally as it did?” He teased and Liam rolled his eyes.   
“Get your mind out of the gutter!”  
But Theo shook his head, still smirking. “Nah, it’s a nice place to be. You of all people should know that. You’re not as innocent as you were in high school, Mr. Walk-of-Shame.”  
“Fuck you.” Liam said with no heat behind his words and Theo chuckled delightedly before just watching Liam. The younger really had grown up, was no longer the kid Theo saw him as when he first came back to Beacon Hills. Liam had grown, emotionally and also physically. The last traces of baby fat were gone and left behind an athletic and attractive young man. He had cut his hair again, still long enough to run your hands through which Theo did quite often, just to annoy Liam. He wasn’t as awkward as he had been in high school when it came to flirting and yes, he enjoyed sex. One-night-stands were not a rarity for him. He was still looking for love but finding a nice girl or guy to blow off some steam and have with for one night was okay too. It helped him keep calm a bit. And that was always good. 

Theo grinned teasingly and leaned closer, letting their lips almost touch. “Was that an offer?” He inquired and Liam’s eyes flit to his lips for a few seconds before immediately looking up again.   
“Don’t know yet. You haven’t really convinced me yet.” He teased back and subconsciously licked his lips. Now Theo’s eyes were drawn to his lips.   
“Guess I should step up my game, huh?” He asked and Liam nodded with a smirk. 

******  
They downed the shots and slammed their glasses down on the bar counter almost simultaneously. “Why does us going out for a drink always ends with us doing shots?” Mike asked, rolling the shot glass between his fingers. His brother scoffed. 

“Lack of self-control, unwillingness to actually change it, or simply us being functioning alcoholics.” Theo offered a variety of reasons. “As long as it doesn’t end with one of us dancing on the table again.” He then added and Liam, currently sitting between the twins, made an affronted sound.

“One time and it wasn’t a table, it was a bar counter. And I actually was just up there to try and find you in a crowd.”

“Keep telling yourself that, little beta. You can’t deny, it was quite a fantastic Coyote Ugly tribute.” Theo teased him and Liam snorted before playfully batting his eyes at the oldest of the trio.

“You haven’t even seen my Coyote Ugly tribute yet.”

Theo laughed. “Was that an offer?”

Liam grinned. “Maybe.” He said and downed the second shot the barkeeper had out in front of them after Mike ordered. After quite a time at college, they had found this bar selling wolfsbane laced beverages so even supernaturals could get a buzz out of the drinks. It was quite nice, even though he refused to let his parents or Scott know that. They weren’t here that often anyway, the barkeeper just knew their names...

“By the way, why do you need to climb a bar to find us? Just shout the most offensive thing and we surely will react.” Mike now muttered.   
“What? Should I have yelled  _‘Mike Raeken sucks’_ and wait for Theo to come and defend his little brother?” Liam joked.   
“Nah, chances were high there would be at least one other guy agreeing with you. Always strange running into one-night-stands.” Mike said thoughtfully and Liam started laughing.  
“And we’re back at the sexual humor. Is it that late already? That usually starts way later and after a few more shots.”  Theo mumbled, making Liam laugh even more.  Theo had to smile. “You have quite a naughty side, Dunbar.” He teased his friend. 

“I certainly do not.” Liam negated but since he was still laughing, it was kind of useless.  
“You do. One of the reasons we love you.” Mike agreed with his brother and to prove his point he grabbed Liam, pulled him close and pressed a smack against the other’s cheek. And just to tease the youngest of them, he licked over Liam’s cheek. The young beta werewolf squeaked, causing both chimeras to laugh loudly while he wiped his cheek with his sleeve.  
“Asshole!” Liam hissed but there was absolutely no heat behind it, The friends were just joking around, it was their way of messing with each other.

******  
Liam sat cross-legged on his bed and sorted through some of his notes from college. Music was playing from his speakers in the corner when the door opened and the twins walked into his room.   
“Want to come with us? One of the frats at campus throw a big party and we want to check it out.” Mike invited him but Liam shook his head. He wasn’t in the mood for a party tonight.   
“Nah, I’ll pass this time.”  
“Sure? It’s always more fun having you around.” Theo said and Liam smiled.   
“Yeah, I’m sure. Go and have fun.”  
Both twins leaned in and kissed his cheeks before leaving his room. Liam smiled brighter and felt warmth spread through his body while he returned his attention to his notes.

They came back a few hours later when Liam was playing some video games in the living room. He only stopped when a paper bag landed in his lap and the smell of fresh fries and burgers hit his nose.

“Figured you wouldn’t say no to one of Brady’s burgers.” Theo explained, took off his jacket and flopped down next to Liam. Mike settled on the other side of the beta and Liam briefly wondered how he always ended up in the middle of these two. But then he decided to rather dig in his food.

“You are the best! I seriously love you!” He exclaimed, unwrapped the burger and took a bite. Brady’s, the diner around the corner, seriously made the best burgers in town and Liam moaned at the taste.   
“Bring him food and he confesses his undying love for you before he starts making those sounds. Why aren’t we already married yet if it’s that easy?” Theo mocked him, but there was more affection in his words than actual mockery. Mike looked at his brother and smiled knowingly.  
“Bring him food more often, maybe he proposes next time.” He offered Theo and his brother laughed. “You also brought him food, so which one would he propose to?  
“In that case, I would marry you both.” Liam said after swallowing his bite.   
“Aww, Liam, how cute.” Mike cooed.   
“Or a blowjob for both of you.” Liam added.  
“Aw, Liam, how cute.” Theo muttered jokingly. 

******  
The twins were lounging in the living room, Theo on the couch and reading, Mike sitting on the floor in front of the couch table, fiddling with his camera, when Liam came home. He dropped his bag and shuffled over to the couch where he dropped down. He ended with his head in Theo’s lap and the chimera didn’t even stop reading but started to card his hand through Liam’s hair.   
“Fuck me, I’m sore.”  
“And again with the offers.” Both Raekens said at the same time and Liam groaned at his roommates. “Shut up, both of you!”  
“Tse, you started it.” Mike scolded gently, still fumbling with his camera. Liam just held out his middle finger to show his appreciation for that commentary and Theo chuckled, eyes still fixed on his book. Unless Liam started to poke the cover just to annoy the older. Theo finally glared at Liam which prompted the younger to chuckle.   
“Your death glare doesn’t work on me anymore.”  
Theo took that into account and then put his book aside to poke Liam’s side. “No, but I know you’re ticklish.” He said and Liam scrambled to grab his hands and hinder him from going through with his devious plan. They slapped each other’s hands way and finally ended up laughing loudly.

Mike watched Theo and Liam with a smile and then grabbed his camera to take some pictures of them Photography was his favorite hobby and it was amazing seeing the two people closest to him through his favorite hobby because both had so many different emotions shown on their faces if they were caught off guard and didn’t even notice the picture was taken. The pictures always turned out great and were his absolute favorites. His Instagram was also littered with pictures of their group and yeah most considered of Liam and Theo because they were so close.

“Such a pretty couple.” He teased and Theo raised his head to look at his brother while Liam turned his head.   
“No jealousy.” He warned jokingly and Mike rolled his eyes. “We’re twins, we share anyway. You just don’t know it yet.” He replied, quietly expecting Liam to say something negative back. But Liam didn’t, in fact, he didn’t seem fazed by this at all. Mike lowered the camera.

“Seriously?” He asked.  
Liam frowned. “Seriously what?”  
“No comment? No declining the offer? No saying that would be twisted?”  
Liam sat up and settled next to Theo who shook his head at his brother. “Mike, don’t!”  
“Why not?” Mike argued back and the twins stared at each other. Liam looked between them and groaned. “I hate when you do that!”  
“Do what?” Theo asked, still glaring at Mike.  
“The stare offs where you communicate telepathically in your twin way or whatever. You seem to have entire conversations in your heads and it always feels like I’m missing something. Like now for example.” He complained.   
“You’re not missing anything!” Theo snapped and Liam furrowed his brows.  
“Are you mad at me now? I didn’t do anything!” He growled back. Over the years he got pretty good at staying in control, thanks to Theo and Mike being his anchors, but moments like this agitated him and made him snap.  
“He’s not actually mad at you, he’s mad at himself.” Mike cut in and Theo let out a warning growl at the other chimera. Mike simply raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Uh, we’re growling now? Very mature, Theodore.”  
“Shut up or I’ll make you, Michael!”

Liam hated this. The twins bickered most times and they liked to call each other by their full names to annoy each other but now it was serious and the mood turned sour, they all were angry.  
“Stop it! Both of you!” He ordered.  
“You’re not our alpha, you don’t get to tell us what to do!” Theo snarled at Liam and Mike let out a hissed  _“Idiot!”_ while Liam stared at Theo. Then blinked and then he just got up from the couch.  
“Liam?” Mike asked hesitantly but the younger ignored him, walked to the door where he grabbed his keys and then left the apartment, door slamming shut behind him.

The twins stared at the door and then Mike jumped to his feet. “You are the biggest idiot ever! Seriously, how are we even related?”  
“Me? If you wouldn’t have started that, I wouldn’t have to be an asshole!” The shouted back, getting to his feet as well. “Think I wanted that? Newsflash, I don’t want to be the bad guy every time!”  
“You’re not, you’re just the bad guy when you act like an asshole! Why did you lash out at Liam? You were mad at me and mad at yourself, not him!”  
Theo growled again, this time out of frustration. He knew he had acted wrong and he was sorry. “You know I’m not good at this!”  
“Correction: You’re horrible at this!” Mike told him matter of factly . Theo glared at his little brother.  
“And you’re better or what?”  
Mike frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Theo snorted. “Don’t give me that! You look at him the same way I do. I know you, little brother. The only difference is you don’t cover it up with being harsh. You get more cuddly. Something we actually are the complete opposite of each other.”  
“I...” Mike stopped in his tracks and considered that. He had been caught. “Maybe.” He finally sighed. 

The brothers shared a look and then Mike raised his shoulders. “Now what?”

“Guess we have to wait til Liam comes back.” Theo said helplessly. Depending on how badly he screwed up, that would take hours.

Theo was right, it really took hours until Liam came home again. When he finally opened the door again and stepped into the apartment, Mike retreated to his room so his brother and his friend could talk. Theo sighed and got up from the barstool at the kitchen counter. “Hey.” He hesitantly said.  
“Hey.” Liam greeted back and they looked at each other, unsure how to proceed next. Suddenly Liam made the first move, walked over to Theo and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“You’re an idiot.” He muttered into Theo’s ear. “But you’re my idiot.” And at that Theo squeezed him tightly.   
“I’m sorry.” He muttered back and Liam smiled softly.  
“I know you are. Let’s stop fighting, hm?” Liam suggested and Theo nodded, still holding him tight, inhaling Liam’s scent. Not only Liam calmed down when he was surrounded by the twins. They all helped each other stay calm. It’s why it was so unsettling when they fought. 

Mike looked around the corner and smiled when he saw his brother and his best friend so wrapped around each other.

******  
“Say what you want, but our apartment really has the best view.”  Mike told Theo when the older walked into the open-plan-kitchen. He had his elbows put on the kitchen counter and looked at the open living room. Theo followed his brother’s glance and had to admit he was indeed right. 

Liam was doing pushups in the living room. While growing older, he had grown more comfortable in his body, especially around his friends, so he had no problem with working out in less clothing than in high school. Right now he was just wearing grey track pants and just a thin white tank top, almost see-through. His muscled moved under the lightly tanned skin, showing off how athletic he had really become and he had not been unathletic in high school. But now? Now Liam looked stunning doing what he was doing right now. A fine layer of sweat glistening on his body and just like his brother Theo appreciated a nice view. 

“You two are the worst.” Liam now said when he finished his pushups and got to his feet again. It was said jokingly, he wasn’t really mad at his friends. After a while, you kind of got used to the antics of the brothers. There was always a lingering flirting banter between them.   
“See? That’s the problem with the view, Mike. You can look but you can’t touch.” Theo kid, making Liam huff.   
“See, that’s the thing, boys.” He parroted and walked over into the kitchen. “I never said you can’t touch. You just never asked before.” He smirked and winked at Theo and Mike and then brushed past them. “If you need me, I’ll be in the shower.” He announced, pulling his top over his head and giving the twins a nice look at his muscled backside while walking towards the bathroom.

“Your eyes are glowing.” Mike told his brother after a short side look.   
“Hm. So do yours.” Theo replied. 

The brothers still stared after Liam. If they would have caught a glance on Liam’s face they would have realized their friend was smirking and his eyes were glowing too. 

******  
"That movie is literally the worst I’ve seen in a long time.” Liam muttered. He had his head on Theo’s shoulder while Mike was leaning against Liam. The credits of the movie rolled over the screen and Theo carefully shrugged his free shoulder. “I told you the rating was bad but you two insisted on watching it.”  He told the two others who groaned ín annoyance.  
“Seriously, don’t be such a know-it-all. It’s unsexy.” Liam scolded and raised his head when Theo barked out a laugh. “What?”  
“Is that right? I would say you still think I’m fairly sexy.” Theo replied and Liam sighed before reaching out to tap against Theo’s forehead. “Awfully conceited, really.”  
Mike raised his head too and chuckled. Theo looked just as amused by this and grabbed Liam’s finger. “Just admit it, little beta.”  
“And if I don’t?” Liam teased back.   
Mike cackled. “Uh, temperature’s rising.” He rejoiced.   
Liam and Theo still looked at each other. Theo’s eyes wandered to Liam’s lips again and Liam could not resist and lick over his lips to tease Theo even more. 

And then Theo finally snapped. He surged forward and captured Liam’s lips with his own. Liam moaned into the kiss but then returned it, opening his lips for Theo’s tongue and when Theo followed the invitation their tongues danced around each other. Mike watched them with a grin and when they pulled apart after a while, he chuckled.

“About damn time!” He teased and Liam laughed while Theo scoffed. “Hey, at least I kissed him. What about you, little brother? Just silly comments, huh? If you talk the talk, you better walk the walk too.” He challenged.

Liam looked at Mike, his grin getting wider. “Yeah, what about you?” He asked too. “Are you shy, Mikey?”  
 Mike growled softly at that and then grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt to yank him into a kiss. Liam moaned again and returned the kiss just as passionate as he did with Theo.Theo’s muttered “Fuck, that’s hot.” behind them made both smile into the kiss and when they finally pulled apart to catch their breath, Liam leaned against the backrest of the couch, smile evident on his face. He was quite happy that the twins had kissed him now. One could only take sexual tension for so long but he had been stubborn and wanted them to make the first move.

“Now, Liam, who is the better kisser?” Theo asked with a smirk and Liam barked out a laugh before shaking his head.  
“Oh no, I’m not playing this game with you. You’re both great kissers.”  
“Aw, come on, we can take it. Or do you simply need more persuasion?” Mike asked now.

Liam shrugged. “Maybe.” He said teasingly and the twins shared a look before Mike kissed Liam again, hand on his face. Theo leaned in and kissed Liam’s neck, causing Liam to moan once more. The sensation of being kissed so good and the skilled lips on his skin felt too good to be true and goosebumps run over his arms and his spine. His hand stroke over Mike’s chest and then finally slipped under his shirt, stroking over his abs, while he put his other hand in Theo’s neck to press his head even closer to his skin. Theo retaliated with nibbling at Liam’s neck and Mike moved his kisses from Liam’s lips to the other side of his neck. The young werewolf closed his eyes and tilted his head back to give more twins more room. A sneaky hand slipped under his hoodie and stroked his stomach. Liam panted at the touch and let himself fall in the feelings he was experiencing now.

A light bite on his collarbone made his eyes snap open and when he turned his head he saw Theo’s eyes flashing gold while he winked at Liam. His tongue darted out and licked over the teased skin, making Liam shudder once more.   
“Fuck, you guys are driving me insane.” The youngest of the three whispered, voice slightly thick with arousal. He wasn’t the only one if the scent rolling off the twins was anything to go by. 

“Hm, yeah, we weren’t the one training here and teasing us.” Mike muttered into Liam’s ear and bit at his earlobe. Liam chuckled breathlessly. His hand on Theo’s neck went higher and he ran it through Theo’s hair, making the chimera purr and lean into his touch.   
“I agree with Mike.” He said lowly and when Liam turned his head to look at him, Theo pecked his lips. Liam smirked and then patted the brothers on their legs. 

“It was fun to tease you and see how long it takes for you to finally jump in action. Can’t say I’m disappointed. But as much fun as this is ─...” He pried himself away from the chimeras and got up from the couch. Both twins let out a whine at that, obviously not liking the fact he was leaving their middle. They watched Liam and the young beta could not help but preen under their heated glances. “─...but don’t you think the couch will get a bit uncomfortable after a while?”

He winked at Theo and Mike, turned around and walked out of the living room and into his room. Pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor, leaving the door wide open. His silent invitation was accepted as such only moments later when he felt hands on his waist and a strong body pressed against his back. 

“You’re a fucking tease.” Theo whispered into his ear and kissed Liam’s neck again. With a smile, Liam leaned against the chimera. 

“It works just in my favor, don’t you think?” He replied and gasped when Theo bit down on his skin again, leaving a light mark on his skin. Mike followed Theo into the room and stepping in front of Liam, he kissed over Liam’s chest and lower down his abdomen before he finally dropped to his knees. 

“It works perfectly in your favor.” He agreed and Liam looked at him, blue eyes glowing gold. Mike’s own eyes also flashed gold and when he looked at his brother, Theo’s eyes were just as golden. He still kissed Liam’s neck and shoulders and squeezed Liam’s ass, making the younger man rut against him, whimpering softly. Mike used his distraction to pull down Liam’s sweatpants and his boxers and stare at the hard cock in front of him. Precum had already gathered at the tip and he had to adjust himself in his pants before mouthing at the head of Liam’s cock. Liam gasped and gripped Theo’s arm while bucking into the feeling. Theo pulled him back by his hips and rubbed his own straining erection against Liam’s ass.

Liam couldn’t do much and leaned against Theo while Mike was taking his length into his mouth and started to hum around it. Liam gasped again and pressed his eyes shut, completely overwhelmed with the feeling of getting a blowjob and feeling Theo kiss and tease his neck with his lips and his teeth. His moans got louder and even though Theo still held him against his body, he had loosened his grip so Liam could start to fuck Mike’s mouth when the older started to suck him more eagerly. 

His hand found its way into Mike’s hair and he fisted his fingers in it. Mike groaned, sending vibrations down Liam’s shaft and he gasped loudly, fangs growing. Hearing Theo chuckle, Liam opened his eyes and turned his head so he could look at him. “Hm?” He asked and Theo smirked. 

“You have any idea how hot you look? Getting sucked off by my brother and all flushed. And your scent is fucking amazing.” He nosed over Liam’s neck and Liam shuddered. 

“Your scents aren’t bad either. You smell fucking fantastic.” He gritted out, voice strained from arousal and Theo pressed harder against him. Liam’s hand, the one not fisted in Mike’s hair, sneaked between them and rubbed over Theo’s clothed cock. Now it was Theo who panted and gasped out, eagerly pushing against the hand. He was so fucking hard and the desire to just push Liam forward and mount him was just so overwhelming; his feelings for Liam being so strong, and Liam had teased him and Mike for weeks now, they all had and now that they were at it, he just couldn’t stop. 

Looking at his brother, he saw the same longing on Mike’s face. His brother was craving Liam and he eagerly intensified his blowjob, causing Liam to mewl and fuck his mouth harder. He gripped Mike’s hair harder and tugged at the strands. 

“Oh god, Mike...” he gasped out and for a while, Theo was comfortable with just watching his friend getting wrecked by his brother. Liam clawed at his pants and Theo helped him in getting them down, dropping them and his boxers to the ground. 

He let go of Liam in favor of walking to the bedside drawer and grabbing the lube and then walking back. His arm wound around Liam’s waist and he pressed his palm against Liam’s abs, feeling the muscles constrict under the skin. Liam was close to his orgasm. Mike felt it too and smirked, increasing his sucking. He had pulled down his sweatpants and boxer briefs too, smearing the gathered precum over his shaft and then closing his hand around his hard member to pump his cock. 

Liam gasped louder and louder, mewling out Mike’s name. “Mike, I’m gonna cum...” He gasped, wanting to give his friend a warning, but Mike didn’t seem to care. He swirled his tongue around Liam’s cock and hummed once more. And that was the final straw for Liam, his body shook when he cummed with a hoarse scream and spilled into Mike’s awaiting mouth. Mike swallowed every single drop before releasing Liam’s softening member with a pop, licking his lips and smirking up at Liam.

The beta had sagged against Theo who still had his waist circled with his arm and was holding Liam up. Mike slowly got to his feet and stepped closer. “Post orgasm is a good look on him, don’t you think?” He asked with a chuckle and Theo smirked.   
“Absolutely.” He agreed, kissing Liam’s cheek. “But you on your knees was also an incredibly good look, Mikey.”   
"Agreed.” Liam muttered weakly, still spent from his orgasm. “But, guys, you two are still hard and didn’t cum yet. You don't expect me to end this here, right?” 

He pushed himself away from Theo and walked over to the bed. Crawling on it, he turned around and steadied himself on his elbows, watching the twins through half-lidded eyes. “Are you coming or what?”

The twins looked at each other and then stripped off their shirts almost at the same time. They walked over to the bed and then climbed next to Liam. Mike leaned over and captured Liam’s lips with his own. Liam’s hand came up to run his fingers through his hair and deepen the kiss, sucking on Mike’s lip with his teeth. Mike gasped and rutted against Liam. 

Theo watched them making out, it was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen and it made his cock twitch. Giving his own cock a few pumps he moved closer to the pair, pressing a few kisses over Mike’s shoulder and his neck. Mike purred in reply and pulled away from kissing Liam to turn his head towards Theo. Their lips slotted together and Liam moaned at the sight.   
“Fuck that’s really hot.” He breathed out. Theo could probably taste Liam on his brother’s tongue and that combined with two hot guys making out was enough to make him hard again. Werewolf stamina had its perks definitively. 

He surged up and latched on Theo’s throat, licking and biting the skin, making Theo moan into the kiss. Liam’s nails scraped over Mike’s chest, leaving red stripes behind. Mike sucked on Theo’s tongue and when the need to breathe became too strong, he pulled away from his brother, leaning his forehead against Theo’s.   
“I need you. Like now!” He said, his own voice low and close to growling, thanks to the lust coursing through him. Liam chuckled against his skin and licked over the last mark he had left before taking the lube from Theo.   
“I won’t deny you that.” He announced and Theo growled. “Me neither.” He agreed, kissing Mike’s jaw and his neck, making the younger shiver slightly. 

Soon Liam had pulled Mike close, one arm wrapped around him while he had two fingers of the other hand pushed inside him, opening him up slowly. Mike was squirming and moaning all the time, getting only louder when Liam added a third finger, scissoring them inside the older one. Soon enough Mike was literally begging and Theo would lie if he said hearing those broken sounds coming from his twin weren’t making him shiver with arousal and even harder than he already was. It also made him growl and impatient to wait any longer. Liam noticed that and pulled out his fingers, deeming that he had done enough preparation to just push into the other, making Mike mewl loudly and cling to Liam while he bottomed out.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He gasped, head swimming with pleasure and a bit of pain. The pain soon subsided completely and Liam smirked before kissing Mike passionately. He was so distracted, he gasped loudly and jerked when it was now Theo who pushed two lubed fingers inside him and moved them around. Liam gripped the sheets and was torn between pushing against the fingers and pushing into Mike’s tight heat. It took him some time to find a good synergy for both, clenching around the intruding fingers. Theo sucked various marks in Liam’s neck, marking him for a few hours and loving how the skin turned red and purple when he was done.  

But he was also impatient to finally have Liam like he wanted to and soon he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself to push into the younger beta. Liam had stopped thrusting into Mike until Theo was fully inside him and he got used to the feeling of being filled so perfectly while at the same time having Mike clench around him so deliciously. 

His hips snapped forward when Theo started to move inside him, Liam’s loud moan mixing with Mike’s, and with that, he moved again, slow at first but very soon his thrusts became faster. Every time he pushed back against Theo and felt him move deep inside him, He groaned and then thrusted forward, deep into Mike. Being right between Mike and Theo, bodies pressing together, made Liam lightheaded and he shivered. 

The room was filled with their moan, gasps and the scent of lust and arousal. The temperature was rising and sweat dripped from their tangled bodies. The sheets were rumbled and Liam had the faint thought how his sheets would smell, with the combined scent of the three of them. It soon was forgotten when Theo fucked deep and hard inside him and he could not help but match his own thrusts at that too, making Mike mewl loudly and grip his arm to have a bit of a hold.

The younger chimera had his head thrown back and was completely lost in pleasure, unable to form any coherent words. He was not even touching himself but he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm, just from being fucked so well. And then suddenly a hand closed around his leaking cock and his head snapped back to see his brother jerking him off in time with fucking into Liam. The twins locked eyes and Theo’s eyes glowed even brighter than before, making Mike’s eyes flash just as bright in return. When he gasped loudly, his fangs were visible and he didn’t even care in the slightest. When Liam kissed him again, his fangs scraped over Liam’s lower lip, drawing blood and his tongue swept out to lick it away. Liam moaned filthily at that and Mike shuddered in response. Those sound should be illegal, just like the way Liam fucked him. He had expected the other to be good but not that good, okay?

And finally Liam was the first to reach his climax; being stimulated like that was just too much and he let out a scream when he spilled deep inside Mike, before collapsing back at Theo who was the second one to orgasm after Liam clenched around him so perfectly. He cummed into Liam, hand still pumping his brother’s cock and thus Mike reached his high too and shot his load over Theo’s hand and between them. 

They all collapsed after that, the only sounds in the room being their erratic breathing. At one point, Theo and Liam moved so they all could crash next to each other on the bed, still completely out of breath. 

“Okay, I’m gonna address what we all are thinking.” Theo said after a while when he had found his voice back again. “We just had a threesome and we should talk about what’s happening now.”  
“Correction, we just had an amazing threesome.” Liam muttered and Theo turned his head.   
“How can you be so cheeky after that already? I thought you were out for a while longer.” He teased with a laugh and Liam smirked at him.   
“It’s a talent.” The werewolf told him, making Mike on his other side chuckle. 

“So, okay, we had an amazing threesome and now what?” He asked then, rolling on his side and plopping himself on his elbow so he could see Liam’s and Theo’s face.  Liam leaned on his elbows too and took turns in watching Theo and Mike. 

“Can I be honest with you, guys? That here was the result of weeks where all three of us longed for each other. I teased you, you teased me, and we finally snapped. And may I be frank? I could do it again. Not right now because I'm spent but I could do it again in the near future if you’re up for it.” He announced.

Mike hummed. “Just the sex or a real polygamous relationship? Because, and we have to be real here, that would be far from normal. Some even would say it’s twisted, especially between Theo and me.”  
 “After everything we’ve been through, we are all twisted, one way or another.” Liam pointed out.

“We are two pseudo-supernatural experiments who lived with the Dread Doctors for years and killed people and yet that unsettles you?” Theo asked with a raised eyebrow and Mike opened his mouth to reply but then closed it again without saying something. What he did, however, was reaching out and stroking a few strands of sweaty hair out of his brother’s face. 

“I never said it unsettles me.” He corrected after a while. “I just wanted to throw it out because I would be up for both. Sex and relationship, whatever.”  
“How about that: We take time to figure things out between us. No announcement to the pack right now. Just the three of us, having sex and yes also being in a relationship because I’m also up for both.” Liam suggested and then they looked at Theo who shrugged.  
“If I were against it, I would have said something, guys.” He muttered with a shrug. 

******  
That’s how they started their polygamous relationship. Had it been kind of unaccustomed to be in a relationship with your roommates and best friends, they soon grew to like it. It was amazing having two incredible boyfriends at home and since neither Theo nor Liam nor Mike were shy, it wasn’t uncommon for them to fuck around the apartment. There probably wasn’t one surface they had not had sex on at least once and it was probably a good thing the other pack members were too busy with their own lives to hang out at their apartment. The smell would have been a dead give away to what they were doing when they were home alone.

Of course, sex wasn’t the only aspect of their relationship. Just like before they had movie nights, hang out and spend time together but now cuddling, kissing and hand-holding were added to the mix. Especially Liam loved to end a day on the couch, curled up with his boyfriends, watching movies and eating popcorn. It relaxed him, their whole relationship did. Had somebody told him a few years ago he would be in a relationship not with one but two persons at the same time he would have laughed loudly. But now? Now he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

He loved everything, loved how close they were and how open they had become around each other, even more openly than before. He still liked to tease the twins, but now it was different because they showed their appreciation by fucking him senseless. Or let him fuck them senseless, whatever, it was always great. And the kisses...Liam’s knees turned weak by simply thinking about it.

Theo felt like Liam. Just looking at his boyfriends made him smile and his heart sped up. He loved coming home to them and just be around them. Seeing them loving each other was also great for him, it made him feel satisfied and centered. So when he walked into their kitchen after a long day and was greeted with Liam on the counter and  Mike standing between Liam’s legs, hands on the younger’s hips, and his boyfriends furiously making out, he smirked pleased. 

“What a sight to come home too.” He muttered and stepped closer to put his hands on his brother’s hips and gently kiss Mike’s neck. His brother moaned softly and pulled away from kissing Liam to lean against Theo. “Welcome home.” He muttered and pecked Theo’s lips when he raised his head. Theo smiled and leaned in so Liam could kiss him too. 

“Missed me?” The oldest asked with a grin and Liam sighed. “What do you think?” He asked with a soft laugh, reaching out to stroke over Theo’s cheek. Mike watched his boyfriends with a soft smile. It was warming his heart to see them like this, all happy and in love. Uncommon, but good, right?

******  
And yet it was Mike who made it turn to hell a few weeks later. He had been quite absent lately, working late and roaming around while Liam and Theo stayed home. They had let him do whatever he pleased but that lead to Mike visiting a poetry night at a small bar and when he came home, he smelled like guilt.

“I met someone.” He announced the minute he had stepped into the apartment and faced Theo and Liam. They had been in the kitchen, Liam typing something on his laptop and Theo reading on his phone, when Mike dropped the bomb. He raised his shoulders in defense, expecting yelling and accusations but was faced with stunned silence instead.

Theo had raised his head and looked over to Liam who had stopped typing and seemed to search for the right words. “Well, okay.” He began. “With met someone you mean someone you would like to date, I guess.”

Again Mike hunched his shoulders, the smell of grief only intensifying. “I’m sorry.”  
“No, hey, it’s okay. I mean...This whole thing between us was meant for figuring things out, so if you find it not working for you, we can’t be mad, right, Theo?” Liam said softly and Theo nodded.   
Mike sighed. “It’s not that I don’t like it, but I know you two are in love and...I’m not sure about my feelings lately. I am so sorry, guys.” He felt like he had to apologize. He was breaking up with them after all.  
“Mike, you know I love you too, right?” Liam now said, a serious look on his face. Theo wore the same expression on his face. “So do I.”  
But the younger chimera just shrugged. With how he felt currently he wasn’t sure about anything.  
“Maybe we should go back to being friends? You two are a great couple, you will make it work. I just can’t do the same at the moment.” He apologized, just with other words this time. Now Theo smiled weakly.  
“Sure. As long as you are happy, we are happy too.”

But being happy wasn’t so easy and Mike had really thought him and Clark could be a happy couple. The other was sophisticated and well-mannered, charming and funny, and their dates always went nicely. But Mike always caught himself missing something and after a while, it became a nuisance. 

It hindered him from enjoying his normal relationship with his normal partner and one day he caught himself comparing the books Clark was reading to the books Theo read. His brother’s liking for literature was something Mike really liked but the books Clark favored were too bland and boring for Mike’s liking. And Clark’s taste in music was so far off from what he was used from Liam, Mike wasn’t sure he would ever get used to it. He felt bad for comparing the three of them; he had no right to do so because he had broken things up with Liam and Theo and the two were really trying their best to be there for him as friend and brother.

Mike had overheard one conversation where Liam admitted to missing Mike as a partner but how he wanted to be there for his best friend and support his relationship with Clark. Theo had told him he felt the same but he would try and like Clark when he met him. Mike had sneaked back into his room, curled under the covers and tried to sort out his thoughts. In the end, it had been a sleepless night without any results and he was moody and grumpy for the next days.

Theo picked it up and cornered him one day. “You’re happy, right?” The older twin asked, casually leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.   
Mike tried a weak smile. “I’m okay yeah.”  
“I didn’t ask if you are okay, I asked if you are happy.” Theo corrected and shot Mike an appraising look. “Does he treat you good?”  
“Oh yes, yes, Clark’s a good date.”  
“Date? You’re not calling him your boyfriend yet? You’re going out for what now? Several weeks?”  
“Isn’t this my business? You have your boyfriend and from what I heard yesterday, you are already at the ‘I love you’ stage. So let me have my relationship and you go and love your boyfriend.”

It may have sounded a bit harsh and Mike immediately felt sorry but he couldn’t have this right now. He had a date with Clark ahead, he didn’t need this. Theo simply raised an eyebrow.

“You’re my little brother, I worry about you.” He pushed himself off the wall with a scoff. “But I guess I will try again when you’re in a better mood.” He left Mike standing there and the chimera gritted his teeth before getting ready for his date. 

His mood didn’t change at all and even Clark picked up on it. He asked about it, demanding an answer when Mike clearly wasn’t in the mood to give him one, and finally complained about Mike ruining the date. It made the chimera snapped and he was close to roaring, claws extending under the table and gripping his chair. He was losing control and he had no one else to blame than himself. His feelings were all over the place and he needed to compose himself before he completely flew off the handle.

Needless to say, that was his fallout with Clark and ended with Mike walking home. When he arrived he heard the low volume of the Tv from Theo’s room and followed the noise. 

Liam and Theo were curled up on Theo’s bed, snuggled under the blanket, watching the newest Marvel movie. They both looked at Mike when he shyly entered the room and Liam paused the movie immediately. “What’s wrong?” He asked and sat up. 

“We broke up.” Mike muttered brokenly and that’s when he noticed he was crying. Seeing Theo and Liam looking at him with pity in their eyes, made the tears flow and he tried to bite back a sob but failed. 

“And I’m sad and angry and frustrated because I screwed up royally. I’m such an idiot sometimes...no scratch that, I’m always an idiot.”

“Stop insulting yourself, Clark wasn’t that much of a catch.” Theo mumbled. His baby brother was down, so his first instinct was to defend him.

Mike let out a watery laugh. “I’m not crying because I broke up with Clark. I didn’t love him anyway! I’m crying because I broke up with you guys and I had all the way home to think about it. This with us, everything, it was overwhelming and I guess I got scared because it was so uncommon. And so I ran but even then I couldn’t....” He shrugged helplessly and Liam got up from the bed to walk over to him. He didn’t say anything but wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him into a tight hug. Mike clung to him and cried into Liam’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I left you!”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s new for all of us, we all need to figure things out because it’s so far from the norm.” Liam consoled him and stroke over his back. Mike wrapped both arms around him and let Liam’s scent wash over him. And that’s when he noticed Liam’s heartbeat. It beat at the same tact as Theo’s and his own. They all had the same heartbeat and his own heart jumped at that. They all were connected.

“I’m an idiot for breaking up with the two people I love the most.” He mumbled and in this moment he realized it was the truth. He loved them, loved them with all his heart and he needed Liam and Theo, not just as friend and brother, but as his partners. They made him grounded, they anchored him.

Theo laughed softly when he also got up from the bed and walked over to ruffle Mike’s hair. Leaning in he kissed Liam’s cheek and Liam smiled at him before nodding softly. “Know what’s good? That those two people also love you. And if you love someone, you forgive them.” He said and when Mike raised his head to look at him and then at Liam he saw nothing but honesty in their eyes. Well, honesty and love.

“You love me as much as you love each other?” He asked, needing them to confirm and tell him what he needed to hear so badly. 

“Yes, Mikey, we love you as much as we love each other. We three love each other. And if you want, we would be very happy to welcome you back into our relationship. Make the mono a poly again.” Liam confirmed with a loving smile and when Mike smiled back, Liam pulled him into a soft kiss. Mike’s heartbeat skyrocketed at that and he sighed softly, pulling Liam closer and then grabbing Theo to pull him closer too. The older followed willingly and now he was the one pressing a soft kiss to Mike’s lips. “Welcome back. And now let’s get you on the bed, you smell exhausted.”

Mike was exhausted and so he followed Liam and Theo to the bed to undress and curl up with them. Feeling Liam put one arm over his stomach and Theo do the same while they both curled on either side of Mike, made the latter feel safe and loved. This was what he wanted, he now was sure of that. They belonged together and whatever life was throwing their way, they would take it together. Because they loved each other all equally and maybe it was strange but it was true to them and that was what mattered.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote an OT3 and I hope you liked it. I know it’s a bit uncommon, this pairing, but why not and after it was requested I had to try this out.


End file.
